


Dad!

by LilyStxrk



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyStxrk/pseuds/LilyStxrk
Summary: 'Dad? Wasn't that just Uncle Alec? Mum doesn't let me call him Dad. Why can't I call him Dad, but Daiz could?' Fred thought as he kissed his mother's cheek.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Fred Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after series 3.
> 
> My first post and probably my fist work in English. It's not my native language, so sorry for any mistake you'll probably find.

Fred was in Daisy's arms when someone knocked the door. Daisy lowered him in the hallway, near the door. 

"Hello, Love", said Ellie as she kissed Daisy's face and picked up Fred.

"Dad! Ellie! Weren't you at the CID 'till late?" said Daisy while hugging her dad. 

_Dad? Wasn't that just Uncle Alec? Mum doesn't let me call him Dad. Why can't I call him Dad, but Daiz could?_ Fred thought as he kissed his mother's cheek. 

"Yeah, well. Your dad was falling asleep in his office, and refused to go home." Mum said as she walked to the living room. 

"Miller! I was not!" said Dad as he followed, taking off his blazzer and tie, laying them on the dinning table's chair. 

"You were. Where's Tom?"

"Here, we were playing videogames", said Tom. Daisy sat in the couch, resuming the current game they were playing. 

It was very rare for Ellie to come home this early, and stranger for Hardy to come with her. It was probably because Daisy was minding the kids. 

"Dad! You play with me?" Fred tugged at the man's suit pant, when noticed he was not getting attention from the man. 

"Yeah, lad. Just a minute", answered Alec, not paying attention at the name he was referred to. On the contrary, everyone else in the room froze in their places. Ellie went pale, and Tom and Daisy saw each other in shock. 

As he sat down on the floor beside Daisy, Fred and his toys settled between his open legs, resting his back on his chest. When he noticed the silence, he glanced up. He found three pairs of eyes on them. 

Ellie sat at the couch behind them.

"Sweetheart" she said, ruffling Fred's hair, as everyone watched. Fred turned to her, with his expresive eyes. "I've told you before. You cannot call Uncle Alec Dad." 

"Why?", he asked.

That question was supposed to be easy. _Alec is not your Dad._ She was not able to answer it with the man in front of her. It would mean denying a lot of unknown things for the two of them.

After his mum's silence, Fred resumed playing with his toys. The kids continued playing. Everything carried on as before, except for Ellie, who still watched the interaction between her boss and her youngest child. 

Alec was on the edge of falling asleep, but still paying attention, talking, and playing with the infant. It was utterly adorable. 

She just sighed, and went to the kitchen, to reheat some leftovers. 


End file.
